


Песня для Кхала

by Chlenik



Category: Dima Bilan - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Russian singers RPF, Дима - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Дима Билан в плену у дотракийцев и, кажется, он очень приглянулся Кхалу Дрого.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Нарисовал арт к работе: https://pp.vk.me/c626324/v626324518/44d25/adAYgk2bM3U.jpg

Билан стоял в центре небольшого лагеря, со всех сторон окруженный дотракийцами. Он был облачен в какую-то приятную на ощупь голубую ткань, едва прикрывавшую его тело, и почти физически ощущал исходящее от окружающих вожделение.

Дима набрал воздуха и запел, поглядывая на своих зрителей: те кровожадно оценивали его, не выдавая никаких признаков расположения. Мужчины усмехались, а женщины ютились в сторонке, бросая недоверчивые взгляды.

Попытки разгадать отношение этих дикарей к собственной персоне лишь отвлекали и сбивали с нужного темпа. А меньше всего Билану хотелось нарушить течение музыки. Когда он пел, то чувствовал себя защищенным. Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в мелодию, исполняя так душевно, как, наверное, давно уже не пел на своих концертах.

Билан не сразу заметил, что вокруг него воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь треском сушняка в огне. Замолчав после финальной ноты, он взглянул на своих слушателей и остановился на одном.

Кхал Дрого обладал взглядом, силе которого было почти невозможно сопротивляться. Его черные прожигающие глаза сделали выбор, и Диме осталось только подчиниться.

Кхал сидел на циновке, держа в руке кубок, и медленно оглядывал Билана, не прикасаясь к нему. Нужно было обладать властью, чтобы заставить вечно голодных до пищи и женщин воинов молча наблюдать за этой сценой. Дрого это понимал и демонстрировал свою значимость, играя легкой улыбкой на покрасневших от напитка губах.

— Аnni* [мой, принадлежащий мне], — громко сказал Кхал и поднялся на ноги.

Остальные дотракийцы оказали почтение, выдержав тишину еще несколько секунд, а затем вернулись к прерванному кутежу.

Дрого обошел Билана и довольно ухмыльнулся. Языковой барьер препятствовал ведению бесед, но Дима сразу понял, чего хочет Кхал, когда тот указал на дальнюю комнату шатра, в которой проводил ночи.

Не такой уж и дикарь, — подумал Дима, согласно кивая и подходя ко вполне сносной постели.

Едва эта мысль пронеслась в голове, как сзади на него навалилось тяжелое горячее тело лидера. В ягодицы уперся крепкий член, а по спине скользнули холодные металлические заклепки, которыми дотракийцы сковывали свои длинные волосы в косы.

— Не так же быстро, — пробормотал Билан, выворачиваясь из крепких объятий.

Кхалу не понравилось такое поведение. Он любил подчинять, укрощать и добиваться полной покорности. Он грубо схватил Диму за запястья и с силой толкнул на спину.

Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, и на ум пришли слова. Дима вряд ли мог объяснить сам себе, откуда знал их, но он был уверен, что они подействуют.

— Shekh ma shieraki anni* [мое солнце и звезды], — нежно произнес Билан, отчего стальные тиски разжались.

Кхал отшатнулся назад, когда Билан попытался поцеловать его губы. Тогда он осторожно прикоснулся к шершавой щеке, не отводя взгляда от насурьмленных глаз. Мелькнувшие напряжение и недоверие сменились легким замешательством — видимо, нечасто невольники пытались выказывать инициативу в постели Дрого.

От близости огня и свечей, расставленных по всему шатру, Билана бросило в жар, и даже почти невесомая одежда стала причинять дискомфорт. Он медленно обнажил торс и томно полуприкрыл глаза. Ему хотелось понаблюдать за реакцией Дрого на это представление.

Приподнявшись на коленях, Дима развязал подвязки на штанах и позволил им сползти вниз, чтобы обнажить жадное до ласк тело. Билан и сам был порядочно возбужден — он желал заполучить себе Кхала, самого лучшего из лучших.

Дрого нравилось то, что он видел: его зрачки, и без того расширенные в полутемном помещении, почти закрыли радужку, а ноздри раздулись, делая его похожим на быка перед броском.

Оставшись обнаженным, Билан принял выгодную позу, в которой всегда выглядел безупречно (он был уже профессионалом в ублажении мужчин). Дима ласково прикоснулся к голому торсу Кхала и повел ладонями вниз — до тех пор, пока головка члена мужчины не оказалась прямо между его рук.

Дрого издал приглушенный рык, продолжая наблюдать. Он смотрел, как Дима приподнимается и садится к нему на колени, как направляет в себя ствол и медленно опускается на него, упираясь руками в плечи, испещренные воспоминаниями о сражениях.

Билан двигался осторожно, покачивая бедрами и приноравливаясь. Тяжелые запахи курений, витающие в воздухе, отключали его сознание и погружали на самые глубокие уровни наслаждения.

Грубые ладони Кхала, мозолистые от оружия и поводьев, царапали нежную кожу спины Димы. Билан открыл глаза и с силой толкнул своего любовника назад, в мягкое облако подушек. Немного наклонившись, он уперся ему в грудь. Удовольствие продолжало разливаться по всему его телу, заставляя двигаться быстрее в неуемной жажде разрядки. Видя, как участилось дыхание Дрого, как сжались его зубы и на лице появилось воинственное выражение, Дима не смог сдержаться и дотронулся рукой до своего члена.

Больше Билан не смотрел в лицо Кхала, но чувствовал его прожигающий темный взгляд, не пропускающий ни единой детали.

Влажная головка выскользнула из кулака, и Дима обхватил ее вновь, как вдруг Дрого с силой вцепился в его молочные бедра и принялся изо всех сил вколачиваться между ними. Дима хотел попросить его остановиться, подождать немного, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, но экстаз подступил к нему, как морская волна, так же неукротимо и стремительно, обдав горячими брызгами изнутри и снаружи.

Дрого завел руки за голову, восстанавливая дыхание, а Билан замер, не силах двинуться с места.

В следующий миг заиграла музыка, ритмичная и дерзкая, навевающая смутные воспоминания о современной эстраде...

...Дима открыл глаза. Он лежал на своем диване, а на экране телевизора мелькали вступительные титры «Игры престолов». Видимо, он задремал после просмотра четырех эпизодов подряд.

При воспоминании о сновидении по лицу Билана расползлась довольная улыбка, и он ощутил себя очень молодым. А ведь он был уже не мальчик, чтобы западать на каждого сексуального актера.

Все еще пребывая в блаженной неге, Билан дотянулся до телефона и ответил. Как он и думал, звонок был от Сергея Лазарева.

— Привет, — чуть сонно отозвался Дима. — Я тут посмотрел сериал, что ты мне посоветовал.

— И как тебе?

— Удовлетворил! Должен сказать тебе спасибо. А если по-честному, то Кхал Дрого…

— О-о-о, можешь дальше не продолжать! Я через это уже проходил. Сны или фантазии? — поинтересовался Лазарев.

— Сны, — признался Билан.

— Понимаю, друг, понимаю...

Тут на другой стороне связи мужской голос недвусмысленно позвал Лазарева к себе. Сергей быстро попрощался и нажал отбой, оставив Диму наедине с очередной серией. Билан не возражал.

Кто знает, может быть, этот сериал принесет ему еще немало приятных моментов.

**Author's Note:**

> * - перевод с дотракийского


End file.
